LEGO® Ninjago: Legacy
LEGO® Ninjago: Legacy is an RPG game produced by TT Fusion and sponsored by The LEGO® Group. It is set to release on Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, Xbox One, Stadia, PC, and MacOS on January 14, 2021. It focuses on the story of ninjas Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Nya fighting the forces of darkness with their elemental powers. It celebrates Ninjago's 10-year anniversary and commemorates everything that has come before in its source TV series, Ninjago. It covers the pilots through Season 13 as well as the new 10-year anniversary special, "Revenge of the Overlord." Gameplay Each elemental may use their powers however may fit in their environment. Kai can burn plants for an easier pathway, Jay can turn on electrical wiring, Zane can freeze objects, Cole is strong, etc. Lloyd, Wu, and Garmadon may use their powers to activate switches. Skylor can absorb one other character's element and use it as her own. Every season is divided among three levels, with the exception of the Pilot Episodes, Day of the Departed, Season 10: March of the Oni, and Revenge of the Overlord. Each level adopts the name of one of the episodes in that place in the Ninjago timeline. Synopsis Long before the events of the series, the First Spinjitzu Master used the power of the Golden Weapons to create the realm of Ninjago. Trained in the legendary art of Spinjitzu by the wise Master Wu, a group of wicked cool teenage ninja (Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane, and eventually Lloyd and Nya) with mastery over the elements fight to defend their land against those who wish to conquer it. Each season focuses on a different one or more of the Ninja, as they use their skills and mechs to fight various otherworldly beings and evil masterminds. Pilot Episodes Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master created the realm of Ninjago with the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu: the Scythe of Quakes, the Shurikens of Ice, the Nunchucks of Lightning, and the Sword of Fire. Before he passed, his sons swore to protect the weapons from evil, but the older brother Garmadon was taken over by darkness and aimed to wield all four weapons so he could recreate Ninjago in his own image. In the ensuing battle between brothers, the younger brother Wu cast Garmadon down to the Underworld, hiding the weapons across the land and placing a guardian at each hiding spot. In anticipation of Garmadon's return, Wu seeks out four talented young Ninja; Cole, Jay, Zane and Kai, whose sister Nya was kidnapped by Underworld's Skeleton Army under Garmadon's orders, to learn the ways of the Ninja, master the art of Spinjitzu, and find the Golden Weapons before Garmadon and the Skulkin can claim them for their maniacal machinations. Season 1: Rise of the Snakes Since Lord Garmadon's disappearance, peace has returned to Ninjago. Rather than prepare for his return, the Ninja have become lazy, playing video games and eating junk food instead of continuing their training. With their guards down, they find themselves thrown back into action when Garmadon's son Lloyd releases the five warring tribes of Serpentine, a race of snake-people who once ruled over Ninjago before being sealed away in underground tombs. Now led by the treacherous Pythor P. Chumsworth, last of the fearsome Anacondrai, the vengeful snakes seek to find the four Silver Fangblades to awaken the Great Devourer, an unkillable giant serpent that grows the more it consumes. To stop them, the Ninja make new allies, some former foes, as they try to overcome emotional barriers and unlock their True Potential, all while trying to learn the identity of the legendary Green Ninja destined to defeat the "dark lord". Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja Following defeating the Great Devourer, Lord Garmadon has escaped with the Golden Weapons and taken command of the Serpentine. At the Golden Peaks, birthplace of the weapons, he forges them into the Mega Weapon. Able to create anything he pleases, Garmadon aims to interrupt Lloyd's training and prevent him from achieving his destiny as the Green Ninja. To ensure Lloyd is ready to face his father, the Ninja combat Garmadon's creations at every turn. But both sides are unaware of an evil dwelling on the fabled Island of Darkness pulling the strings for thousands of years to conquer all. The fate of Ninjago hangs in the balance as the "Final Battle" between good and evil looms closer. Season 3: Rebooted Good prevailed in the Final Battle with Lloyd as the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master defeating the Overlord and saving both Ninjago and his father. Ninjago City was left in ruin til genius inventor Cyrus Borg led the reconstruction process bringing about New Ninjago City, a hub of futuristic technological advancements. In this hi-tech age of peace, the Ninja have retired to teaching at Wu's Academy. During a field trip to Borg Tower, center of all this innovation, they discover that the Overlord has survived his fight with the Golden Ninja in the form of a virus, infecting Borg's systems. To escape the Digiverse, he plots to steal Lloyd's Golden Power and become a prophesized evil known as the Golden Master. Leaving Lloyd under the protection of a now pacifistic Sensei Garmadon, the Ninja must find the hard-drive containing the Digital Overlord and reboot the system with Borg's tech-hacking Techno Blades, to keep their friend safe and put an end to the Overlord's evil once and for all. Season 4: The Tournament of Elements To defeat the Golden Master, Zane was forced to absorb power from the Golden Armor, sacrificing his life and leaving the Ninja team fractured in the process. But when notorious crime boss and noodle house owner Master Chen invites them to his Tournament of Elements; a competition between other Elemental Masters like them, with the promise of seeing Zane again, the Ninja, accompanied by Sensei Garmadon, find themselves traveling to Chen's Island and quickly making enemies. However, when they discover that Chen and his cult of Anacondrai worshippers use the Staff of Elements to strip those who lose of their Elemental Powers for a spell that could restart a war from Ninjago's past, they attempt to form an alliance with the Elemental Masters. Season 5: Possession Chen and his Anacondrai Cultists have been banished to the Cursed Realm by General Arcturus and the Anacondrai Generals. But to free the generals, Garmadon had to take their place amongst the cursed. As a distraught Lloyd mourns the loss of his father, he is called to a solo mission where he is possessed by the jealousy ghost of Wu's first student Morro, the Master of Wind and Air, who escaped the Cursed Realm when Garmadon opened the portal. Now, the powerless Ninja face their friend as Morro aims to find the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master and use the Realm Crystal, gateway to the Sixteen Realms parallel to Ninjago, including a realm called "Chima", to allow his master to curse all that exists. To stop him, the Ninja ally with mercenary and shady businessman Ronin, mastering the lost art of Airjitzu and following three clues to the tomb's location engraved on Wu's staff. But the true key to victory lies with Nya, who learns she is the current Master of Water Waves Oceans Tides and Fluids, which happens to be a ghost's greatest weakness. Season 6: Skybound Their victory over the Preeminent has brought the Ninja overwhelming fame. While they struggle to continue to defend Ninjago while warding off obsessed fans, Jay tangles with seeing a future with Nya in the First Spinjitzu Master's Tomb. Things go further downhill for the heroes when the ghost of Chen's right hand man Clouse, who survived the destruction of the Cursed Realm, releases Nadakhan the Djinn; captain of the Misfortune's Keep. Framing the Ninja and reuniting with his crew, Nadakhan learns that the destruction of the Cursed Realm has caused the collapse of its Sister Realm and his former home and kingdom of Djinjago. With their fans turned against them and their team dwindling in numbers as the Djinn turns their wishes against them to trap them in his Sword of Souls, the Ninja find themselves in a battle across Ninjago to stop a vengeful Nadakhan from rebuilding his Realm with chunks of theirs. But when he sets his eyes on marrying Nya, a lovestruck Jay must find the right wish to save his love, home, and friends. Day of the Departed On the Day of the Departed, the people of Ninjago light lanterns to remember those they've lost. While his friends celebrate, Cole, whose ghostly state has deteriorated to the point of him randomly fading in and out of existence, intends to exact revenge on Master Yang for turning him into a ghost during the Ninja's attempt to learn Airjitzu. Commandeering the Yin Blade; a dark magic weapon Yang once used in an attempt to gain immortality, Cole enters the Temple of Airjitzu and prepares to "close the circle" by defeating the Airjitzu Master. But when his gambit for revenge leads to the accidental revival of some of the Ninja's greatest enemies, the heroes find themselves facing their vengeful foes once again as they attempt to take the Ninja's place amongst the living using magic Departed Blades. Meanwhile, Cole faces Yang and his students alone as, thanks to his actions, the Airjitzu Master has reclaimed the Yin Blade and plots to take advantage of a special Yin Yang Eclipse to cut the Rift of Return which will allow him to return to the living world. Season 7: The Hands of Time Following the events on the Day of the Departed, both Cole and the Temple of Airjitzu have been restored. As the Ninja setup base in the temple, they find themselves stuck cleaning up the damage at the Ninjago Museum of History. Here, they learn of the Hands of Time; twin Elemental Masters of time itself who betrayed the Elemental Masters after the Serpentine Wars in belief their Element was the strongest. Meanwhile, at the ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Wu awaits the return of Acronix, the younger of the "Time Twins", to finish the battle they started 40 years ago. But without the rest of the team by his side, Wu is overwhelmed by Acronix who uses a move known as the "Time Punch" to accelerate Wu's aging one day per hour. Now Acronix has reunited with Krux; the older twin, who has remained hidden in Ninjago disguised as Museum Curator Dr. Saunders. The Ninja must now battle the Hands of Time and their army of Vermillion; children of the Great Devourer, as they begin kidnapping Ninjago's best builders and stealing metal all over the city. But as they near closer to uncovering the villains' ultimate goal, the battle becomes personal for Kai and Nya who discover their parents may be involved with the Hands of Time. Season 8: Sons of Garmadon One year after Wu and the Hands of Time were lost in time aboard the Iron Doom, the Ninja have scattered across Ninjago, tackling missions while searching for their master's whereabouts. In their absence, Ninjago City has been overrun by a cult-like crime syndicate known as the Sons of Garmadon who worship the evil Lord Garmadon. With Lloyd acting as their master, the Ninja team reunites to heed a request from the usually private Royal Family, who ask the heroes to protect the three Oni Masks (The Mask of Deception, the Mask of Vengeance, and the Mask of Hatred); relics from the First Realm which when united would allow the Sons of Garmadon to resurrect a purely evil Garmadon, with most of his soul gone, as well as their adopted daughter, the Jade Princess Harumi. In order to stop the Sons of Garmadon from desecrating his father's sacrifice, Lloyd and the Ninja attempt to find the identity of their leader, the Quiet One, before they can determine the location of the elusive Oni Mask of Hatred, while learning secrets about the origins of Ninjago itself. In the process, Lloyd begins to bond with Harumi who has also lost her parents. But as they grow closer, the Ninja make the startling discovery that someone in their makeshift family is the Quiet One. Season 9: Hunted With Emperor Garmadon in ruling Ninjago City with an iron fist and the original four Ninja as well as baby Wu are in Realm of Oni and Dragons after the Colossus destroyed the Destiny's Bounty, any ally of the Ninja and citizen is hunted and imprisoned in Kryptarium Prison. Lloyd, Nya, and the rest of their remaining allies, including a portion of the Elemental Masters, form a resistance to endure and fight back against Harumi, the Sons of Garmadon, and Lord Garmadon himself. Unbeknownst to them, the other Ninja are alive and thanks to Mistaké's Traveler's Tea, they're in the First Realm; the Realm of the Oni and the Dragon. Here, the barbaric Dragon Hunters, led by the power hungry Iron Baron, capture Dragons and exploit their Elemental Powers to sustain their society. As Dragons are the only beings who can ferry between Realms, the Ninja and a teenage Wu must find the mythical Dragon Armor once worn by the First Spinjitzu Master himself, in order to convince Firstbourne; leader mother and queen of all Dragons, to allow them to ride her children out of the Realm so they can rejoin the fight against Lord Garmadon, and save Ninjago. Season 10: March of the Oni When Ninjago city rebuilds from Lord Garmadon's destructive power, he calls out to Lloyd to tell him what will happen in the future, Lloyd feels like he cannot trust his father's intentions of helping him. Faith later returns from the first realm explaining what happened in the realm of Oni and Dragons. Since the destructive power that escaped through the realm crystal is too powerful for our heroes, one enemy must choose a side. Will he fight against the Oni or Tear the fabled world and legacy of Ninjago apart forever? Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Six months after they defeated the Oni, the Ninja have become relaxed, lazy and out of shape. In order to keep their skills and powers intact, they search for activity or a threat to face. Strangely enough, Ninjago has been in a state of lasting peace. However, Zane begins suffering odd visions of him being killed by Snake Queen Aspheera, Leader and Queen of the evil Pyro Vipers who are destroying Ninjago. As well as a mysterious castle guarded by Boreal; home to the Ice Emperor and his Blizzard Samurai. While Zane remains unsure about these frightening visions, the Ninja find their quest when Professor Clutch Powers discovers a mysterious Ancient Pyramid which supposedly only a Ninja could survive exploring. Unbeknownst to them, the next threat to Ninjago is right around the corner. Season 12: ' '''Season 13: ' '''Revenge of the Overlord Levels Campaign Playable Characters * Acidicus * Akita * Anacondrai Warrior * Andrea Thomson * Antonia * Arcturus * Arkade * Ash * Aspheera * Attila * Auto-Pilot * Bansha * Blizzard Archer * Blizzard Sword Master * Blizzard Warrior * Blunck * Bonezai * Brad Tudabone * Bucko * Buffer * Buffmillion * Bytar * Cathy * Chamille * Char * Charlie * Chen ** Young ** Master ** Anacondrai * Chew Toy * Chokun * Chopov * Chopper Maroon * Clancee * Cliff Gordon * Clutch Powers ** Classic ** Season 11 * Cole ** Training ** DX ** Kendo ** ZX ** Bizarro ** Elemental ** Techno ** Stone Armor ** Tournament ** Jungle ** Deepstone ** Destiny ** Honor ** Fusion ** Season 8 ** Season 9 ** Season 10 ** Season 11 ** Season 12 ** Season 13 ** Revenge of the Overlord ** Casual (Pre-S5) ** Casual (Ghost) ** Casual (Post-S8) ** Movie * Cowler * Cragger * Cryptor * Cyrus Borg * Daddy No Legs * Dareth * Dilara * Dogshank * Dr. Julien * Echo Zane * Ed * Edna * Faith ** Casual ** Heavy Metal * Fang-Suei * Fangdam * Fangtom * Fenwick * First Spinjitzu Master * Flintlocke * Frakjaw * Fugi-Dove * Garmadon ** Young ** Pilot ** Season 1 ** Megaweapon ** Final Battle ** Season 3 ** Season 4 ** Reborn * Gayle Gossip * Gene * Ghost Warrior * Ghoultar * Ghurka * Gravis * Griffin Turner * Hackler * Harumi ** Young ** Princess ** Casual ** The Quiet One * Howla * Hutchins * Iron Baron * Jay ** Training ** DX ** Kendo ** ZX ** Bizarro ** Elemental ** Techno ** Stone Armor ** Tournament ** Jungle ** Deepstone ** Destiny ** Honor ** Fusion ** Season 8 ** Season 9 ** Season 10 ** Season 11 ** Season 12 ** Season 13 ** Revenge of the Overlord ** Casual (Pre-S8) ** Casual (Post-S8) ** Movie * Jet Jack * Juggernaut * Kabuki * Kai ** Battle Armor ** Training ** DX ** Kendo ** ZX ** Bizarro ** Elemental ** Techno ** Stone Armor ** Tournament ** Jungle ** Deepstone ** Destiny ** Honor ** Fusion ** Season 8 ** Season 9 ** Season 10 ** Season 11 ** Season 12 ** Season 13 ** Revenge of the Overlord ** Casual (Pre-S8) ** Casual (Post-S8) ** Movie * Karlof * Killow * Kozu * Krag * Krait * Krazi * Kruncha * Lasha * Laval * Lil' Nelson ** Purple Ninja ** Paper Boy * Lizaru * Lloyd ** Young ** ZX ** Elemental ** Golden Ninja (S2) ** Techno ** Stone Armor ** Tournament ** Jungle ** Deepstone ** Possessed ** Destiny ** Honor ** Fusion ** Season 8 ** Season 9 ** Season 10 ** Season 11 ** Season 12 ** Season 13 ** Revenge of the Overlord ** Golden Ninja (Legacy) ** Casual (Pre-S8) ** Casual (Post-S8) ** Movie * Lou * Luke Cunningham * Mambo the Fifth * Maya * Mezmo * Ming * Misako * Mistaké ** Tea Shop ** Oni * Mohawk * Monkey Wretch * Morro * Mr. E * Muzzle * Nadakhan * Nails * Neido * Neuro * Nimbus * Nindroid * No-Eyed Pete * Nobu * Nuckal * Nya ** Samurai X S1 ** Samurai X S3 ** Samurai X S4 ** Kabuki ** Deepstone ** Destiny ** Honor ** Fusion ** Season 8 ** Season 9 ** Season 10 ** Season 11 ** Season 12 ** Season 13 ** Revenge of the Overlord ** Casual (Pre-S3) ** Casual (Pre-S8) ** Casual (Post-S8) ** Movie * Oni * Otto Pilot * Paleman * Pitch * P.I.X.A.L. ** Pre-S7 ** Samurai X S7 ** Samurai X S7 (Unmasked) ** Samurai X S9 ** Samurai X S9 (Unmasked) * Police Commissioner * Policeman * Postman * Pyro Destroyer * Pyro Slayer * Pyro Whipper * Pyrrhus * Pythor * Raggmunk * Rattla * Ray * Rivett * Robot Manager * Ronin * Samukai * Scooter * Shade * Skales * Skalidor * Slackjaw * Sleven * Slithraa * Snappa * Snike * Soto * Soul Archer * Spitta * Spyder * Squiffy * Stone Scout * Stone Swordsman * Stone Warrior * The Mechanic * The Omega * The Overlord ** Metamorphosis ** Digital ** Golden Master * Tox * Ultra Violet * Vermin * Vex * Vinny * Wail * Wrayth * Wu ** Young ** Season 1 ** DX ** Techno ** Battle ** Season 5 ** Day of the Departed ** Teen ** Dragon Master ** Season 10 ** Season 11 ** Movie * Wyplash * Yang * Zane ** Training ** DX ** Kendo ** ZX ** Bizarro ** Elemental ** Techno ** Stone Armor ** Jungle ** Deepstone ** Destiny ** Honor ** Fusion ** Season 8 ** Season 9 ** Season 10 ** Season 11 ** Ice Emperor ** Season 12 ** Season 13 ** Revenge of the Overlord ** Casual (Pre-S4) ** Casual (Pre-S8) ** Casual (Post-S8) ** Movie * Zugu